


Drunk Demigods

by ohmyrowling



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyrowling/pseuds/ohmyrowling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The heroes of Camp Half Blood decide it's about time they act like normal teenagers for once in their lives and get drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk Demigods

They decide it's high time they got drunk. They are only teenagers after all and they've all saved the world (some of them more than once) and they deserve to have a normal teenage experience.

Jason volunteers his cabin. He's the only one who lives there and it's actually quite bare because he keeps all his things in the corner where Thalia used to sleep- he can't stand to sleep with that ridiculous statue of his dad staring at him.

Clarisse and Annabeth go into town to pick up the alcohol. (No one trusts Clarisse to go on her own because she'd buy five bottles of whiskey and be done with it and Percy can't stand the taste.) When Argus tries to stop them leaving they tell him they need tampons and he can't seem to back away fast enough.

They wait until after the harpies have done their sweep of the camp to sneak over to Cabin 1.They play flip cup and beer pong and Leo suggests a game of strip poker. Rachel is strangely eager to play but Piper catches her before she can actually take off her shirt (because apparently Rachel is one of those drunks who just wants to be naked). Percy and Annabeth are making out in the corner and Hazel is giggling like mad, because gods is she a lightweight, and Frank has the hiccups so bad that his head keeps accidentally morphing into different animal heads. Jason has his arm around Nico's shoulders, swaying back and forth and saying "I love you, man" over and over again. Nico is not amused. And then there's Clarisse who stands against the wall nursing her whiskey (after totally kicking ass at quarters) and watches everyone act like total fools.

In the morning Annabeth wakes up wrapped in a blanket with Rachel and Piper. She sits up and immediately regrets her decision. The movement makes her dizzy. Leo is asleep in the arms of the Zeus statue wearing nothing but his boxer shorts, crude little drawings and 'Team Leo' drawn all up and down his arms and chest. Frank and Hazel are sharing a cup of hot chocolate and talking quietly, both of them smiling. Clarisse is sleeping in Jason's bed (because why the hell not if he's not gonna use it) and Nico is snoring on the table they used for beer pong the night before. And Jason and Percy are laying on the floor together. Spooning.

If Annabeth weren't so hungover she probably would've laughed at the state of her boyfriend- drooling like usual with Jason's arm holding him tightly. Instead she just groans and buries her face back in Piper's arm pit and falls asleep.


End file.
